


非常怪异的寡妇文学

by Fiohnohin



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiohnohin/pseuds/Fiohnohin
Summary: 关于檀正宗先生在监狱被抹布的一些幻想结尾含超微量檀黎斗
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	非常怪异的寡妇文学

**Author's Note:**

> *抹布的第一人称视角！  
> *没住过监狱所以是乱编的  
> *也没有唧唧所以是乱编的  
> *也没有性生活所以还是乱编的  
> *有着过度详细的关于抹布的描写和设定  
> *非常的怪异，非常的奇妙，自己写的时候都忍不住担心会不会恶心到人（。）所以如果阅读中感到不适请尽快退出！！  
> *很拙劣地想要写出一种都市怪谈的感觉（但是大失败了。  
> *主要不友好对象是檀正宗，但是在结尾时也会有非常非常微量的檀黎斗出现，请谨慎。  
> *有被恶心到看不下去的朋友可以给我留个言我还蛮好奇的（……

我现在在的监狱有一个传言。  
监狱里总会有各种各样的传言，哪间房里曾经住过什么不得了的人物，哪个狱警比较好贿赂，哪个区的谁和谁在争夺老大的位置等等。不过目前这个传言稍微有些奇妙，它更像是“在墙里穿行的人类”这样的怪谈，若不能亲自证实便无法判断真假。

「因为危害社会案件被捕的那个幻梦的社长，」  
「似乎下半身是个女人。」

真的是很荒诞的传言。  
我难以想象为什么会诞生出这样的传言。众所周知我们所在的监狱是单纯的男监，绝不可能发生不小心弄错性别送错了区域这样的意外，甚至女性监狱职员都极其难见。  
况且“下半身是女人”这个说法又是怎么回事呢？难道上半身并不是女人吗？上半身仍然是男性，下半身却是女性，听起来十分不可思议，感觉像某种拼接的怪物。  
“真的假的？”大概所有人第一次听到这个传言时都会冒出这样的疑问，但绝大部分人得到的回答是“我也是听说的。”无法确认其真假的听众会因为感到怪异而津津乐道地再传给下一个听众。  
这就是所谓「传言」。

但是今天这对于我来说就不再会是传言了。

“我带你去看看不就知道了。”在我偶然提起这个传言时，算得上是我们区霸主之一的男犯人笑着拍拍我的肩这么说。  
我为这个人伏低做小当了许久的狗才获得他目前的亲近信任，如今他享有的特权我也多多少少可以沾上一些，这是我活到这么大第一次为自己善于讨好他人的才能感到窃喜。  
“你大概还不知道吧，那个社长是个卖的婊子。”  
“欸？”我抬起头望向比我高的人，无法确认他是在说真的还是在开下流的玩笑。  
“好像和他儿子关系不好，老婆也死了，除了偶尔有些记者或者穿制服的，从来没人看过他。所以你懂的吧？不这么做的话可没法活得像个人。”  
我大约能够理解，探视倒是无所谓，可是从外面送进来的物资是绝不可以少的，那可不仅仅是什么烟草酒精这种奢侈的依赖品，而是连澡也不能洗，甚至饭都吃不上的严峻情况，毕竟监狱不是慈善机构，一碗半生不熟的米饭也是要饭钱的。  
所以那传言是真的吗？因为那位社长有着不同寻常的女性器，于是被花了钱用过的客人口口相传流出了消息，还是说只是某种淫秽的夸张。我忍不住面上一阵羞耻，无端幻想一个还没见过的男性的情色姿态，果然对于普通男性来说太过诡异了。  
幻梦公司的游戏我有玩过，但也只是普通地跟随潮流而已，并不是热衷于此。因此我对幻梦的社长是什么样的外貌完全不知情，只大约知道是个中年人。想到曾经是大公司社长、已经一把年纪的男性，如今竟然在监狱里卖淫维生，实在有种可笑的不现实感，像三流官能小说一样的剧情。

“我来做生意。”带我来的男人对区域口看门的狱警这么说，狱警目光转向我：“他好像是生面孔。”  
“是，我带他来开开眼，也算做慈善嘛？”  
狱警和男人了然地笑起来，我跟着谄笑，低下头说：“冒昧打扰了，还请多关照。”  
狱警带我们在一扇门前停下，掏出钥匙开门。  
“看来就是这里了。”我看着冰冷沉默的金属门，内心涌上不知是紧张还是兴奋的情绪，手足无措地站在一旁。狱警打开门后敲了敲里面墙壁大声道：“又有新客人了！”随后他比了个手势让我们进去。我们进入房间后房门又重重关上了。

房间内的景象大概可以称得上冲击。  
一个男人跪在地上，头埋在另一个男人胯下，被拽着头发猛力冲撞，他背后还有一个男人，挺着阴茎在他脖颈后背上蹭来蹭去。  
带我来的人径直走到旁边坐下，拍拍自己身边的空位：“只有两个人，算少的了。”  
他好像在暗示什么，我脑内一片空白，不敢想象画面。

房间里一时有些安静，只有肉体撞击声和喘息声。我不知道我是应该避开目光还是坦然地观看。  
从我这里看不见正在给人口交的那位社长的脸，只能看见柔软的奶茶棕色的头发，被拉扯得有些凌乱。他只套着一件长袖衬衫，前方完全敞开，而下半身干脆裸着，我小心地瞟了几眼，在那并拢的双腿之间看不出什么异常，全都被挡住了。  
正肏着别人嘴的男人猛地把幻梦社长的脑袋紧紧按在自己下体，臀部一阵阵抽搐，发出舒爽的叹息声，看样子是把精子满满当当射进那位社长的喉咙。那位社长的胸腹剧烈起伏着，被强行堵上喉咙灌入的感觉一定很难受。我感到有些可怜，但又被他衬衫下随着起伏若隐若现的乳头勾得晃神。  
前一个男人射完拔出来，幻梦社长还没来得及喘息，就被另一个男人操进嘴里，并因此发出一声呜咽。声音很好听，像是由钢琴黑键弹奏出的短鸣。我开始觉得堵上他的嘴这样的做法可能有些浪费。  
第二个男人比第一个更粗暴，他把幻梦社长的头向后掰，让他的口腔和食道形成直上直下的通道，像打桩机一样一下一下插入深处。那位幻梦社长被撞击得浑身颤抖，手都扶不住男人的腿，偶尔漏出一两声似乎是被掐断的呕吐声的声音。  
我看得胆战心惊，不安地看向带我来的人，他翘着腿面带笑意，一副习以为常的样子。我也不敢开口询问。  
第二个男人用接近于某种虐待的频率猛力抽插多下，接着突然拔出来对准幻梦社长的脸喷出大股白色浊液。白液粘稠地沿着那位社长的脸流下，滴落在他露出的胸口和大腿上。射完精的男人把软下的阴茎贴在幻梦社长脸上，那位社长偏过头像亲吻一样用嘴唇堵住龟头，发出小声吮吸的声音。  
被吸住的男人骂出一句“肏”，泄愤似的顶了一下幻梦社长的嘴唇。  
我不得不承认我也有些硬了。  
那位年纪看起来都可以做我父亲的社长先生相当的精于挑拨，让人不禁怀疑是有过多少丰富的阅历，或者生来就有此天赋。

我旁边的人站起身拍拍手，向之前两人打招呼：“我今天带新人来见见世面，两位多担当。”  
“见世面好啊，我们社长可是很厉害的。”两个男人怪笑着上下打量我，展现出十分热情的态度。  
带我来的人把我推到幻梦社长的面前，说着：“我介绍了新客人来哦，社长。”  
社长先生已经站起身，擦拭掉自己脸上的污秽，抬眼看着我说：“我这里收费可不便宜，年轻人因为好奇随便尝试会吃苦头的。”  
他说话的嗓音比我想象中的更怪异，同时也更动听。恰到好处低沉的滑音，抑扬顿挫的语调，包含着莫名的母性温柔，让我感到脊骨酥麻。我回忆起他入狱的原因，是重大恶劣社会事件，似乎造成了不少人死亡。与眼前这人结合起来的感觉很怪，就好像圣母怀胎后诞下的不是耶稣，而是黑死病。  
我呆滞地像个笨蛋一样解释道：“我有厌食倾向，所以省下来很多不必要的钱……”  
“不必要的钱啊…”他笑起来。  
我盯着他仍然沾着水光的嘴唇看，他的嘴唇很厚又不过度凸起，像两片柔软开合的蚌肉，确实容易勾起人想要顶开往里面填塞什么的欲望。  
“那么你的名字是？”  
“欸？啊！我叫——还请多指教”我慌乱地回答，还跑出了敬语。房间里另外三个男人都哄笑起来。  
我也忍不住跟着笑起来，仿佛刚才只是刻意开的玩笑。然后我想起来：“还没有请教您的名字。”我还是用着敬语，一副要把这个梗进行到底的样子。  
社长先生轻启双唇一字一顿地回答：“鄙人檀正宗。”  
他的神态太过自然，让我一时迟疑是不是该伸手与他来个商业性的见面礼仪，所幸我旁边的人受不了这奇妙的氛围催促起来：“你要不要上？来都来了别傻站着啊，那可是真的吃亏了。”  
我回头向另一边后退一步，面上很诚恳地说：“请先生您先吧。我没有经验。”  
“没有经验…莫非你小子还是处男？！”他惊讶地看我，我点点头，“你这家伙不是因为杀了女朋友才进来的吗？”  
“有女朋友，但没做过…”  
对面露出同情又好笑的表情，可能好笑的成分更多，调笑道：“那今天社长的任务十分重大啊。”  
“帮助处男毕业可是不得了的事。”  
“社长要好好表现呢！”另外两人也在后面起哄。  
我跟着无意义地笑，仿佛话题与我无关。

带我来的人坐在床边半褪下裤子，露出半勃的性器。檀正宗先生立刻乖顺地跪下去，捧起那根肉棒塞进自己嘴里。  
我坐在后面地上，看着檀先生摆动自己的上身，熟练地舔弄吞咽别人的阴茎。衬衫下摆随着他的动作轻轻晃动，在光裸的大腿和臀部摩擦。檀正宗先生的臀胯十分圆润，有一种像女性那样骨盆偏大的感觉。大概是所谓的安产型，我胡思乱想着。而被服侍的人正胡乱地夸着社长的嘴还是那么会吸之类的。他突然拽住檀先生后脑的发根，猛地抽离又重重捅进去，檀先生被他的动作刺激得下意识缩紧肩膀，全身绷紧，脚趾也蜷起来。大约这样抽弄了十几下后，他终于放开檀先生，一边满足地喘息一边要求道“坐上来，快”，檀先生猛烈咳嗽几声后，攀附着他的身体爬上床，跨坐在他身上。  
我看见檀先生双手从身前探向自己下身，用手指拉开某个地方，对准挺立的性器缓缓坐下去，喉咙里发出暧昧的哼声。檀先生闭着眼扭动着腰，慢慢一点一点吞入那根阴茎，尽管檀先生一直表现得很老到，我还是注意到他大腿内侧的肌肉在轻颤。他其实并不是非常适应用自己的身体招待别人。  
他身下的人急躁地握住他的腰把他用力拽下来，底下的性器直直捅进檀正宗先生体内，把檀正宗先生顶出一声变调的惊叫，整个人瘫软在那人身上，不住地发抖。稍作停顿后，檀先生便被掐着腰上下顶弄起来，响亮的肉体撞击声混杂着噗呲噗呲的水声，一股一股透明的液体从两人连接处低落打湿了地板。檀先生显然受不住这样的频率，一直低着头搂着男人的脖子，嘴里旖旎的呜咽带上一点点啜泣的味道，词不成句地恳求：“太快…慢，慢一点……”但是他的请求是不可能被正视的。听着这样甜腻柔软的声音大概没人愿意停下来，何况那边那位已经是箭在弦上了，于是檀先生被更加狠戾地肏进肏出，肏得他几乎发不出声只有零碎的细腻哭哽。我控制不住想起以前看过老年男性嫖娼猝死的新闻，心里升起十分微妙的担忧。尽管理智上在担心，下身的生殖器倒是毫不掩饰地勃起了，男人对待性真的很坦诚。  
狠命肏弄着檀正宗先生的人发出舒畅的低吼声，将檀正宗先生死死钉在自己的阴茎上，与之相对的檀正宗先生则是绷紧身体，大腿夹紧身下的男人，抽搐地绵软呜咽。听起来檀先生随时可能因承受不住而晕过去。据说人在濒死或者无意识时身体内部的收缩会带来很强的快感，不知是真是假，我感觉下身硬得更难受了，想要马上找个地方发泄出来。  
那边的射精持续了一段时间才停下，两个人都不住喘气，接着下方的男人把自己从檀先生体内抽出来，将他转过身，掰开他的双腿让他下体张开对着我。  
情色影像里才会出现的场景展现在我面前，白色的浑浊液体从被肏开的小口中滴滴答答吐出，一路流进下方的臀缝里。我清楚地看到了，檀正宗先生下体不断开合的，毫无疑问是女性器官，外层肥厚的唇瓣和内部微微敞开的穴口都被折腾得泛出艳丽的红色，周围被滑腻的液体涂抹得一塌糊涂。檀先生仍然在喘息换气，已经流出不少的精液不再成股成股地滑落，而是随着呼吸被一点一点挤出来。  
撑着檀先生后背的人招呼我：“你还愣着做什么？总不会连插进去这种事都不会吧？”  
我站起来，因为刚才蹲坐在地上有些步伐不稳，半是撞过去地摔到檀正宗先生张开的两腿之间。冒冒失失的处男表现非常有效，房间里另外三个男人都大笑着开始揶揄我的笨蛋举动。我抬起头，红着脸道歉：“抱歉，非常抱歉。”不知道是在对谁道歉。正对着我脸的穴口大概因为被我说话时的气息吹到，自说自话痉挛起来，我目光向上，檀正宗先生正皱着眉咬住嘴角忍耐什么。我低下头傻笑：“对不起，好像脚麻了，我缓一下。”另外三个人继续哄笑。我眼前的性器因为被喷气吹拂，外部的阴唇也开始一跳一跳地抽动，牵带着腿根和小腹收紧。

鬼迷心窍一样，我忍不住伸出手用拇指从裂缝底部向上擦拭混乱一片的痕迹，把流出来的液体推回穴口，半截手指戳进柔软的入口。我想起来这星期我的指甲还没剪，也许会刮伤内部的嫩肉。我状似搓揉麻痹的小腿，鼻尖靠近敞开的女性入口，拇指扒开湿润的洞穴，轻轻向其中吐息。一股发酸的骚味涌入我的鼻腔，但在其中还混杂了一缕淡淡的仿佛死去很多年的尸体才有的冰冷腥气。我知道这个味道。是这里曾经排出过死胎才会有的味道。  
我扬起无害的笑脸：“正宗先生的儿子也是在这里出生的吗？”  
檀正宗先生没有正面回答，而是声音发颤地反问：“为什么这么问？”  
“嗯，如果正宗先生会怀孕的话……”  
“没关系没关系，这个你不用担心！”在檀先生身后的人大声打断我的话，“这位社长先生的子宫好像早就坏了，没可能再怀上啦！你就放心地全部射进去然后处男毕业吧！”

“原来如此。”我松一口气，站起身来，掏出铁硬的性器，头部对准被扒开一条缝的入口，轻声说：“我要进去了，正宗先生。”  
“你的话还真……唔！”檀正宗先生的话卡断在被进入的瞬间。  
内部十分温暖，大概因为刚刚才被激烈地使用过，腔道还在一抽一抽地收缩，不知是在推挤还是在吮吸。我小心将自己的性器推入，再退出一些，如此反复地慢慢向内探索。性器被紧紧包裹的感觉确实很爽，但也没有到某些作品里说的欲仙欲死兽性大发的程度，我扶住檀先生的腰，看着他微微隆起的浑圆胸部出神，思考那地方是不是也可能出奶。倒是檀先生被磨得哆嗦着用腿勾上我的臀部，身体下滑把自己阴部送上门来。我发呆出神，手又掐住他的腰，就这么一动不动地卡着，檀先生不得不喘息着用带掺满水汽的声音要求：“快进来吧。”他的手攀住我的手臂难耐地抓挠。我恍然醒过来，感到十分愧疚，这种时候还走神也太不礼貌了，作为补偿这次我没有拖沓地向里捅进去一大截。檀先生搂紧我的脖子，发出一串变调的呻吟，穴道内绞紧了我的性器。我稍作停顿，又继续向里推进一截，就这样一路推到底，感觉顶上一个过度紧致的凹陷为止。檀先生几乎是挂在我身上，手指用力抠着我露在外面的脖子，很用力，但不疼，檀先生的指甲全部修剪得干干净净，指尖是圆圆软软的肉。我心里一闪而过想要把他的双手拿下来啃咬的冲动，被我立刻打散了。  
我低下头，只能看到檀先生的脑袋埋在我胸前，肩背还在发抖，不太明显的骨骼包裹在中年人微微发福松软的肉体下，勾勒出可爱的肉乎乎的曲线。我有些口干舌燥，下意识咽了口唾沫。手忍不住向上摸到他的肋骨，感受着坚硬钙质在薄肉下带有生机的颤动。我托住他的胸下两侧，尽量克制住声音的变调，轻声道：“正宗先生，我要开始动了。”  
“这种事情不必向我确认啊。”檀先生的语音略微恢复到他最开始自我介绍时平稳低沉的音调，好像还带上一丝笑意。像对待恋人一样小心翼翼的对一个花钱买的年龄可能有自己两倍的男人的大龄处男，或许真的很好笑吧？我一如既往跟着不明所以地笑。在周围人笑的时候融入其中，是我长久以来养成的习惯。  
姑且试探着向外退出部分，再学着之前的男人那样用力撞进去。一开始还不得要领，在几次摸索后我重新找到最开始顶到的那处凹陷，只要撞击到那里，檀先生就会蜷缩呜咽着抱紧我，内部用力绞紧。我用手掌贪婪地感受温暖肉体下凸楞的骨骼轮廓，手指胡乱抚摸，脸埋进檀先生的肩窝浅浅咬下去，牙齿在光滑的皮肤上摩擦，过度成熟的糜烂果实味冲入我脑内，我从未闻到过如此令人沉溺的香气，肚子里忍不住泛上饥饿感。等我意识到的时候檀先生原本还能称得上是欢愉的呻吟已经变成痛苦的抽气声，大概是我无意识间把他撞得太痛了。他内部已经绞紧到明确表达出抗拒的程度，夹在我身体两侧的双腿也因为痛疼而无法用力滑了下去。我立刻放轻力道，重新缓慢研磨缩瑟的甬道。

一直在檀先生背后看着的男人看不下去了，把内部还在抽痛的檀先生推进我怀里，满是嫌弃地说：“你这么磨磨蹭蹭的几时才能毕业啊，来，我教你。”  
我一时没有理解他在说什么，看到他从后方抬起檀先生的臀部后，我大概理解了他的想法，于是拦腰抱住檀先生，方便他的动作。即使我看不见，但是从檀先生突然有些慌乱的轻哼声判断，男人应该在开拓后方的入口。他很没耐心，只是很随意地潦草戳弄一阵，就把自己捅了进去。被入侵的人因此又发出一阵压抑的悲鸣，趴在我身上不住发抖。  
隔着温暖的内壁，在另一边挤进来一个体积不小的东西，我也感受到了压迫。男人箍住檀正宗先生的胯，朝着我这边说：“过会跟着我的节奏来懂吗？”  
我似懂非懂地答应，然后感受到对面重重撞进深处，甚至把我顶得滑出来一段。接着男人示意我跟上。我扶住从刚才开始就一直在颤抖的檀先生的腰，模仿之前那一击的力度把性器重新捅回正在不断收缩的穴道。檀正宗先生头靠在我肩头，被撞出类似于呕吐的声音。  
磕磕碰碰的磨合期过了后，我和对面的男人逐渐默契地交替在檀先生体内抽插，频率不断加快。檀先生刚开始还会在顶撞中漏出一两声甜腻过头的短促惊呼，之后就再也没了声音，我将他推开，看见檀先生不断流着泪无声喘息，过快的冲撞频率已经让他感到呼吸困难。  
看到他微张的嘴，我脑内突然意识到某件事，将他推向对面男人的怀里，调整他腹部的角度，试探性地向深处撞去。集中攻击之前我一直误以为是敏感点的地方，檀先生似乎有些慌乱地努力开口想要阻止：“等……等等！”我没有听他的话，执着地向那个地方撞击，然后如我所想，在不知第几次冲撞后里面有一个更狭小的入口被顶开，檀先生因此发出痛呼，我在他来得及说出拒绝的话之前利用交替时他下落的重力强硬闯进更深处的那个洞穴。檀先生声音拔高尖锐得像女人一样，像溺水一样拼命仰起头，全身痉挛，下身喷出一股液体，粘得我腿上全部都是。  
在他身后的男人倒是有点惊讶了：“你小子是做了什么？”  
“大概是干到子宫了吧……？”  
“他子宫还在啊？我还以为那不能用的东西他早切了呢。”  
我不再说话，只是笑着继续肏干刚刚被打开的子宫口。身后的男人也被鼓舞到，加重力道和我一前一后在因为刺激过度而收缩到极致的通道内抽插，檀正宗先生则是和之前低声呜咽相反，大声地痛哭拒绝恳求停下，大颗大颗冒出的汗将他自己身上唯一的衬衫打湿。我撩开檀正宗先生胸口的布料，张口咬住他的左乳，舔舐吮吸已经挺立起来的乳头，并没有尝到我幻想中的奶香味，而是更加浓郁的毒品一样的甜腻果实味。  
我死死抵住子宫入口把精液全部射进去时，檀先生虚弱喘息着再次高潮，他脸上满是泪痕和汗渍，眼神迷茫，大概已经被折腾得没什么力气了。我将性器拔出后，从内腔被带出的粘腻液体拉扯出长长的银线，精液却并没有漏出多少。之前一直在肏后门的男人将瘫软的檀先生推上床，紧接着又肏进还在高潮后韵中的阴道。一直在房间里旁观的另外两个男人也围过来，可能也重新起了兴致。

我退到远处，清理掉自己身上的痕迹，之后就一直在远处看着，没有再参与。他们有问过我一次，我只是说感觉身体有些虚，恐怕不行。被嘲笑了一番处男的体力太差之后，他们就再也没理我。  
我回味着残留在喉咙内的果香味，感到难得的餍足。  
我已经很久没有吃饱过的感觉了。

隔了一天，在食堂拿饭时，就有人貌似偶然路过地问我：“听说你去了那个幻梦社长在的区？”  
我呆了一会，傻笑起来说：“是啊。”  
“所以那个传言是真的吗？”  
“哪个？”  
“还有哪个，不是只有那一个吗？”对方露出怪异的笑容。  
“我知道的不止一个啊，比如说那个社长下半身是女人，或者说那个社长只要出得起价钱就可以上，还有说那个社长因为子宫已经不能用了所以随心所欲地往里面内射也没有关系。”  
在对方震惊的目光中，我眨眨眼睛朝他点了下头，留下一句“我去打菜”就走了。

大概很快新的「传言」就会流传开了。

我之后就没怎么再去看过檀正宗先生。  
只有在过度饥饿时才会忍不住去那个房间，和其他不认识的男人混在一起。他也许并没有注意到我的存在，毕竟我之后都没有再和他进行过性行为，接触仅止于抓起他的手轻轻啃咬。  
他身上散发出过度糜烂的果味愈发浓郁诱人，让我不想放手。

我在檀正宗先生之前就出狱了。毕竟我总是善于讨好。因为表现优良获得不少的减刑。

我出狱后呼吸着户外平淡无味到令人窒息的空气，开始贪恋檀正宗先生身上的甜味。  
于是我为自己确定了下一个目标。

花了很长很长一段时间，我才逮到那个人独自出现在户外。他平时不是躲在大楼里，就是身边总跟着一个穿着鲜艳夸张的卷发男人。  
我抬起手中的军工铲朝那人后脑拍下去，他察觉到了，但还是被拍中太阳穴倒在地上。我用力拿铲子朝他的胸口、腹部、四肢砸去，打到他痛苦地在地上大声喘息，无法爬起来反抗才停下手。  
他一边吐出一口血，一边狰狞地笑着问：“怎么，你也是bugster受害者相关人吗？”  
我不知道他在说什么，只是跪下去，凑到他身边，一股熟悉的过度成熟的糜烂果实味涌入鼻腔，他的指甲也同样修剪得整整齐齐，指尖是圆圆软软的肉。我开口问：“檀黎斗先生是吗？”  
他用怪异嘲讽的眼神看我，挑衅道：“连我长什么样都不知道就找上门来了吗，真是不够严谨啊。你也想杀了我复仇？”  
“不是。”我解开他裤子的拉链，连同里面纯白的内裤也一同扯下。理论上应该是檀黎斗的男人紧张地想扭动身体遮住自己胯间，被我用铲子抵住大腿根威胁：“敢乱动就把你这两条腿切下来，反正也用不上。”他没有再动了。  
我分开他的双腿，如我所想，在阴部是和他的父亲檀正宗先生一样的女性器官。不像檀正宗先生那样肥厚，而是薄薄的，缝隙羞涩闭合在一起，甚至还带着非常浅淡的粉色。  
我的肚子又开始咕噜咕噜叫了，但我只能再暂时忍耐一段时间。  
檀黎斗的骨盆和檀正宗先生不一样，是窄窄小小更偏向男性体型的类型。

看起来要生孩子会很不容易。我这样想着将他打晕了过去。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 一点点以免我写得太烂所以无法让人理解的设定  
> 文中的这个“我”是食人癖，而且只会对特定自己喜欢的人类感到食欲，之前杀死女友其实也是吃掉了  
> 嗯，嗯。接下去大概是吃小孩吧（？


End file.
